


Velocity

by Enigel



Category: Numb3rs, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen, attempted humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel





	Velocity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheffield](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sheffield).



"Well, actually, this _is_ 'rocket science'," McKay said, interrupting the wild flailing of his arms to make air quotes in front of Charlie, "so I'd appreciate it if any ill-informed _amateurs_ could keep well out of it while I try to keep this city from _exploding_?"

Charlie rolled his eyes ostentatiously and waved with the piece of red chalk.

"Oh, don't get so melodramatic, _Doctor_ McKay. I'm well aware of the extraordinary nature of Atlantis, and I believe so was the USA government when they recruited a CalSci professor for his expertise in applied mathematics and theoretical physics."

"Theoretical, theoretical!" Rodney scoffed, raising his hands towards the ceiling again.

"Actually, Rodney, you'll find that the velocity calculated by _Professor_ Eppes takes into account all the variables that yours did," Zelenka said, securing a cup of coffee from the tray that Miko was carrying, " _and_ it makes provision for the dimensional shift observed in our last measurements." He then slipped past Ronon and exited the room. The piece of chalk projected by McKay's hand hit Ronon and got stuck into his dreads.

"Ah, ahem, sorry, Ronon," McKay seemed suddenly a lot more subdued. "Could I - er, have that back, please?"

Ronon smirked and returned McKay's chalk - smack in the middle of McKay's forehead.

"Th-thank you," Rodney said tartly. "Now if we could go back to-"

"Anytime, McKay," Ronon said, crossing his arms and grinning widely. This was exactly why John had brought him to the scientists' conference room.

"Back to the calculations, look at these equations, here..."

John tuned Rodney out and turned to his table companion.

"I didn't think your part was until much later, Dr Jackson. Wouldn't you rather be in the cafeteria with Colonel Mitchell and Ms Mal Doran?"

Daniel grinned, the crinkling at the corners of his eyes giving him a mischievous, impish look.

"What, and miss _this_? Not for all the free bad coffee in Pegasus, Colonel Sheppard."

"Call me John."

"Only if you call me Daniel."

"It's a deal. Daniel. Who do you think will resort to ad hominem first?"

Daniel snorted.

"You mean Rodney hasn't? That's practically his main argumentation method."

"Nah, that was mild, for Rodney. I mean the really bad stuff, you know - body parts references and the like."

Daniel pursed his lips, making a thinky duck face.

"Charlie has class. I'm betting on Rodney."

John produced a bag of popcorn from his secret supplies and extended it to Daniel.

"Rodney has practice at toeing the line. Lots and lots of practice. You're on."


End file.
